


fire woman

by mars (zinthos)



Series: start me up [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, cigarettes and alcohol idk, how can you have a wing woman if she has a boyfriend now, ino is not a third wheel first of all, no one takes ino's feelings into consideration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/mars
Summary: It's come to Ino's attention that chivalry is not dead and it hides in her best friend's dumb boyfriend. Dumb, but he wears booty shorts for her. Ino wants someone to wear booty shorts forher, too!





	fire woman

“We have a problem,” Ino states, unlooping her scarf and dumping it and her bookbag by the front door.

Sakura stares at her, slowly turning towards her boyfriend and then back towards her best friend.

Ino crosses her arms in front of her chest, expression demanding and the fact she's just waltzed right into Sasuke’s apartment lost.

“What is it?” Sakura asks.

“How did you even get in here?” Sasuke sneers, finally looking up from the essay he’d been proofreading for her in favor of sleeping or playing video games or whatever.

Ino ignores him.

“I’m single.”

Silence... before Sasuke scoffs, returning to his duties of being an excellent boyfriend.

“Okay…” Sakura says, trailing off because this didn’t seem to bother Ino four hours ago.

“I don’t have a boyfriend to proofread my essays.” Sakura lifts a hand up and guides Sasuke’s to slyly set her essay down. Ino doesn’t notice. “Or… or wear booty shorts for me– _amazing_  thighs, Sasuke–”

“Fuck you.”

“Or, I don’t know, eat ice cream and chocolate with me when I’m on my period or just ravish me because I’m fucking gorgeous and he can’t–”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Sasuke cuts in. “Get on to the point, forever alone.”

“ _LISTEN_.” Ino points an accusing finger at him. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Ino,” Sakura quickly begins to avoid another petty bickering session between them. “You didn’t really care about this, like, a few hours ago when we met up?”

“Yeah, but then I remembered Sasuke wore  _booty shorts_  for you.”

“Let it  _go_ ,” Sasuke stresses. “Let me  _live_.”

“And I was like… fuck, I wish I had someone like that. That’s something special and I want it.”

“I’d wear booty shorts for you,” Sakura says, shifting in her seat, adjusting Sasuke’s legs over hers. 

“That is  _not_  the same!”

Sakura winces and looks at Sasuke, then points at him. “Sasuke’d wear–”

“I would not. I won’t. Stop envisioning me in those uncomfortable little things. Stop  _sexualizing_  me.”

Ino’s grin is lewd and Sakura figures she should feel offended that her best friend is envisioning her boyfriend in small, pink booty shorts. Probably squatting or doing lunges. _W_ _ow_. Sakura blinks her green eyes and shakes her head to clear it from such tantalizing images.

“So what do we do?” she asks and Sasuke groans, throwing his head back.

“We’re going to find me one!” Ino's reply is quick and adorned with a sweet smile.

Sasuke’s second groan is far more tortured.

–

By finding one, Ino obviously meant they were going to go out.

Which is how they find themselves out at a bar. Not too different to what they do every other friday. Ino’s just never felt so painfully aware what a third wheel she’s been for so long.

Like… it’s so  _ugly_. She’s  _never_ the third wheel! 

“Why am I here?” Sasuke sighs, rolling his shoulders and looking around the place with disdain. “I hate social places.”

“You hate everything, you whining duck,” Ino sniffs, dipping her chip into salsa. 

“Including you,” Sasuke sneers.

Sakura smacks his arm, still swaying with the music even as she gives them both one of her annoyed faces.

“You’re both going to be my wingmen!”

Sasuke chokes on his beer and takes a moment to compose himself. “Hell no we’re not.”

“Why not?” Ino pouts.

“I don’t fucking know,” Sasuke sarcastically begins. “Maybe because she’s my girlfriend, I’m her boyfriend. We’re together. A couple. In a relationship. _T_ _ogether_. Are you getting this?”

Ino bats her eyelashes.

Sakura clears her throat and slides one of the two mojitos towards her. Ino, in her crisis, gulps nearly half of it. And then burps.

“You’re never getting married,” Sasuke drawls.

“ _I_ _no_ ,” Sakura intervenes. “You can’t find a boyfriend at a bar, you  _know_  this. You can only find quickies here.”

“Ugh.” Ino closes her eyes and throws her head back. “The feeling when I don’t even know what I want anymore.”

“You want to get laid?” Sasuke asks. 

“I want to get laid and be loved and be loved some more.” Ino looks at them. “Where’d you find Sasuke.”

“I’m not an object,  _fuck_.”

Sakura looks at him with a smile and Ino is entirely disgusted. Ugh, they are so into each other, it’s so great that it’s gross.

“Sasuke and I met–”

“I was  _there_.”

Sakura snaps her mouth shut, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

Ino rolls her eyes but laughs. Only Sakura would find a boyfriend at a concert. One that would wear  _booty_   _shorts_ for her because she had a lab and he forgot her change of clothes.

It’s so romantic it’s gross.

She stands up and waves a hand when Sakura makes to follow her. “I’ll be back.”

She exits the bar and stands to the side. This would be perfect if she was a chainsmoker but cigarettes make her queasy. So she just crosses her arms in front of her chest, staring at the city lights and the passerby.

Truthfully, it doesn’t matter if she has a boyfriend or not. Does she want one? Well,  _duh_. But does she need one? Well…  _yes_. But she isn’t  _dying_  for one. It  _is_  nice to be out with Sakura. And, okay, Sasuke. Just because he’s paying.

“Ino?”

She looks up and teasingly scoffs when Naruto comes closer, pulling away from his group of friends that no doubt will cockblock Sakura once they spy Sasuke.

“Ew, get away.”

“Whattaya doing out here?” he asks, his grin wide and his blue eyes clear. He wraps a hand around her in a side-hug.

“I’ve become a chainsmoker in my attempts to earn my law degree so here I am for the seventh time since I arrived an hour ago, finishing off one of my cancer sticks and contemplating switching to Marlboro’s.”

He scratches at his jaw. “Right.”

Naruto had also been there when Sakura and Sasuke met. They’d been kind of pushed to the side while their individual best friends mingled. Ino squints; did they  _really_  mingle, though? Like…  _mingle_  mingle?

She shakes her head.

“I need a boyfriend.”

“I feel it.”

They both pause.

“Not that I need a boyfriend too, That’s  _not_  what I meant. I just–”

“I know what you  _meant_  doofus.” Ino snorts, smacking his chest and looking up at him.

Naruto’s pretty.

Tanned and tall and with an easy smile. He bought her snacks when the concert’d been over. And he taught her how to play that one game he and Sasuke are obsessed with. And he also gives her rides when they bump into each other. And–

“Hey,” she says, letting him lead her back into the bar.

“Hi,” Naruto says back and they both grin.

“Be my boyfriend for like five minutes?”

Naruto looks at her, blue eyes darker in the dimmed lights. “It takes me more than five minutes, Ino,  _jeez_.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, alright, fine. Okay.” He laughs and places a hand to the small of her back, already spotting Sakura and Sasuke and leading them towards their table.

Ino presses herself closer to his side. He’ll look so good in booty shorts.


End file.
